ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Noa/Nexus/Next Theory
Greetings and salutations to all, this time I plan to look at the relationship between three Ultras, Ultraman Noa , Nexus and the Next. Now every Ultra fan worth the title knows that all three are actually the same being but I want to look at the themes behind their connection and how they relate to each other. Religious Themes Now all three Ultras are part of the Ultra N Project, meant to revive the Ultra series, which failed to do bad marketing. Thinking about their relationship my mind couldn't help but stray into my religious upbringing and certain facts about Eiji Tsuburya. We all know that Ultras are comparable to angels as beings of light, Eiji was a converted Catholic and the Specium Ray's hand positions were rumored to be based on the cross. So you could think of the Specium Ray as a high tech version of saying THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! In all seriousness the similarities are hard to ignore. Now Noa is considered a form of Divinity compared to other Ultras and it makes me think of the Holy Trinity when I really look at him and his alternate forms. God the Father- the transcendent all powerful figure that represents pure good/ Ultraman Noa- a god like figure that is seemingly all powerful and the 'light' of Nexus in its purest form, he is said to have come into being via a supernova, a miracle in a sense. God the Spirit/Holy Ghost- the aspect of god that can be considered to be a part of each of all us, counteracting the devil's temptations, ultimately acting as a stronger version of your conscience for believers, those that have accepted it into their hearts/ Ultraman Nexus- Noa when bonded with lower sentient lifeforms to fight against the evil of the space beasts and dark giants. God the Son-Jesus, God's mortal incarnation who came to Earth to pave the way for the Holy Ghost to give mankind redemption/salvation/ The Next-the form Noa came to Earth in, reviving a human and later going to rest to take on the form of Nexus. See why I can't help but compare the two, granted I'm probably grasping at straws but that's aside the point, clearly there are similarities, intentional or otherwise. The fact that Noa's name comes from the Bible, further gives credit to this theory. Relationship between the Three Without delving into spiritual ideas, let think about the relationship of the three forms to each other. We all know Noa is the true form of the three and that he took on the lesser forms when he used up all of his power but when and why does he take on either form. My theory is that, the Next is Noa's basic form, the bare minimum of what he can be, which many would agree on, but I also theorize it what happens when he is not merged with or fully bonded with a person. Why do I say this...? Simple, in Nexus, in the strange ruins you can see murals of what appears to be Nexus, not Next, fighting monsters/Space Beasts. Now this may seem unimportant but the Next slept for five years after using his power to revive Shunichi Maki, giving him his own life force. If it was such an event that forced him to slumber and regain his power, why did he change, did something like that happened on EVERY planet he stopped at? My theory is this, whenever Noa is merged with a mortal being, he takes on the form of the power they wield, they change into Nexus. All the Deunamist, even Nagi who was a woman, were identical in form when they became Nexus. Komon transformed into Noa using Final Core a technique/ability to release Nexus' hidden power for different reason and ways. Now if Nexus is what happens when the Noa merges with a host, what is the Next. My theory is that Next is what happens when Noa isn't merged with a host and is too weak to hold his true form. There is also the fact that the Next's merger with Maki was only completed near the end of their final battle together. For all we know, if they had stayed together Maki may have wielded the Evolthruster. So the basic idea is, Noa is the true form, Nexu is when he's properly merged with a Deunamist and the Next is an alternate of his true form when he's too weak to maintain it and/or when he is not merged with anyone. The fact that the Next appears in the Dark Spark War implies this or that Noa had used up his power fighting powerful monsters. Another idea is bonds, just as Space Beast feed on negative emotions, mainly fear, Noa is empowered by bonds, shared feelings between two or more people, especially when directed at him. It is stated that during his battle with Zagi, with Lethe gone, the erased memories of mankind returned and the bond between Nexus and them, which was absent for most of the series returned. The feelings of hope and appreciation restored Noa's power and allowed Komon to take on the all silver form. This is stated on the Japense wiki and ties in with my theory about Next and Nexus' relation to Noa. Noa, not at full power and with no bonds forged on the new planet he visits, may take on the form of the Next and later Nexus, if he gathers up enough strength and/or forges enough bonds. In the end these theories are all just educated guesses and assumptions. Whatever the case, there are implied circumstances by which Noa takes on either his Nexus or Next forms. As always safe travels. SolZen321 (talk) 21:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts